Menteur
by sidnxy
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou est un menteur, répétait cette muette rumeur au creux de ses oreilles. Ou un enfant qui décide de s'écrire sur papier, un jour.
1. Chapter 1

Menteur.

Kirishima Eijirou est un menteur, répétait cette muette rumeur au creux de ses oreilles.

* * *

Jour 1. _Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire, c'est débile n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu 15 ans aujourd'hui, et la première chose que je me dis c'est, ''eh, tiens, je vais tenir un journal sur ma vie inintéressante et monotone, ironique ! Je dois être débile, mais je vais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Kirishima Eijirou, j'ai 15 ans, donc, on est le 16 octobre, il est 22h. J'aime la couleur rouge, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt enjoué et sociable, enfin, je crois, j'aime bien mes potes, ils sont cool et virils, les meilleurs. J'écris n'importe comment, hein, t'as vu ? Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre sur moi, c'est gênant un peu, comme si je me présentais à un nouvel ami, sauf que j'ai aucune réponse en retour, lol. J'ai dis ''lol'', je suis désolé envers moi-même. Enfin voilà, aujourd'hui, je vais bien. Aujourd'hui est un bon jour._

 _-Pourquoi je me mens même ici ?_

Jour 2. _Salut, je suis de retour. Aha, c'est drôle, toujours aucune réponse. J'ai pas écris depuis presque un mois, en même temps, j'étais super occupé ! Le lycée me prend du temps et je suis exténué. Je me plains là ? Oui oui, t'as tout compris. J'ai pas fais beaucoup de choses, en soit, à part réviser, ce mois. On est le 2 novembre, le temps passe trop vite. Je vois les feuilles mortes s'échouer au sol, je vois le monde changer continuellement autour de moi, et moi bah, je bouge pas. Je parle comme un vieux là non ? C'est pas très important. Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire, mais, après tout ça devrait bien me mener quelque part un jour._

 _-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. Je suis perdu._

Jour 3. _C'est encore moi, et oui ! Étonné ? Non pas vraiment... D'accord j'arrête de parler à moi même. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est le but du carnet en soit, mais on dirait que je m'adresse à quelqu'un. Je parle peut-être un peu trop, enfin, écrit un peu trop. Aujourd'hui, on est le 11 novembre, j'ai mis moins de temps à rouvrir ce carnet bizarrement. Je l'ai caché, d'ailleurs c'est débile encore une fois, mais je pense que si ma grande sœur tombait dessus je mourrai de honte instantanément. C'est gênant les journaux intimes, non ? Tu trouves pas ? Je me parle à moi même encore, il faut que j'arrête de croire que ce bout de papier est une personne._

 _-C'est comme s'il y avait une boule noire qui m'entourait._

Jour 4. _28 novembre. Et oui, cette fois-ci je ne commencerai pas en me parlant seul, vous ne m'aurez pas ! Le carnet m'était totalement sortis de la tête. En même temps, j'ai passé la semaine à sortir dehors, ça m'a fait du bien de voir mes potes. Kaminari a fait son coming-out bi' aujourd'hui, je le savais, de toute façon. Y'a rien de dérangeant dans le fait d'être bisexuel après tout, enfin, j'ai bien cru voir Kats-_ **première rature.** _Sero grimacer à l'annonce, c'est triste, Kaminari a l'air d'avoir des vues sur lui. Mina était ravie, elle sautait partout, disait ''mais c'est génial, en plus, ça me fait un pote gay à qui raconter des ragots !'' quel cliché, mais c'était drôle. J'ai passé une bonne journée, je suis de bonne humeur, et maintenant je vais aller tranquillement lire un manga avant de dormir._

 _-J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une autre réalité._

Jour 5. _Fiouuu. Je suis fatigué. Épuisé, adieu cher monde. Non non, pour être plus sérieux, aujourd'hui on est le 4 décembre, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et qui dit fin d'année dit... roulement de tambours... une tonne d'examens ! Quelle horreur, quelle invention du diable. Je passe mes journées à, aller au lycée, réviser pendant la pause, retourner en cours, rentrer, réviser, dormir, et ainsi de suite, un cercle vicieux je vous promet. J'ai enfin réussis à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire ce soir, il est tard, 1 heure du matin. Mais c'est pas grave et je ne suis pas fatigué après tout. Peut-être que mon cerveau révise tellement que maintenant il réfléchit sans s'arrêter ? Je vais devenir un génie, qui sait._

 _-Mes pensées ne s'arrêtent jamais bien qu'elles soient vides._

* * *

Un cri déchira le silence complet de la chambre nocturne. Un cauchemars. Le garçon était trempé de sueur, ses poumons semblaient peiner à recevoir l'air dont ils avaient besoin et les battements incessants de son cœur résonnaient jusque dans sa gorge, accompagné de l'horrible sensation que celui-ci allait s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Les yeux ouverts, il ne distinguait rien dans la froideur de sa chambre. Ça lui semblait encore plus terrifiant que ce qui venait de le réveiller en un cri de frayeur. Sa main tremblante se dirigea avec hésitation contre le mur, il palpait avec attention celui-ci pour finalement mettre la main sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe. Et la lumière fût. Et ses yeux plissés par la soudaine violence faites à sa rétine s'écarquillèrent de nouveau. Son corps était secoué de frissons incontrôlables, son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ses bras. Ses bras étaient pleins de griffures, pas le genre de griffures habituelles dont on se plaint lorsque cela nous démange. Non, les griffures étaient teintées d'une couleur rouge qui menaçait à tout moment de glisser le long de sa peau pour s'échouer sur les draps blancs de son trop grand lit. Mais la couleur n'en fit rien. Et Kirishima sentait presque que le monde autour de lui avait arrêté de tourner, que le temps était figé sur la vision de ses bras martelés.

Mais le vent souffla si fort dehors que les craquements de ses volets le firent revenir à la réalité. Réalité que son esprit ne voulait alors plus supporter, et son corps retomba en arrière, allongé et inconscient. Il se réveillera, le lendemain, et aura oublié tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il en était certain.

* * *

 **Hop, j'entame tranquillement une fanfic sur MHA sans prévénir. Ca donne rien de grandiose pour l'instant, mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira, bises !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis de retour plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, et oui, applaudissez moi. Du coup le voici, le voilà, le second chapitre, tout est encore très vague (en même temps, on aime les histoires qui tournent autour du pot, un peu). En espérant que vous aimiez !**

 ** _Strangerinstrangeland_ : _Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour cette review et toute première de la fic également ! Je suis content que tu sois intrigué.e rien qu'avec ce court chapitre, ça me rassure un peu. Et ton impression est plutôt vrai, après tout j'ai toujours été le genre de personne qui creuse et cherche le moindre petit détail triste ou sombre de chaque personnage, une sale manie. J'espère donc que la suite te plaira !_**

* * *

Jour 6. _Salut, carnet. Aujourd'hui on est le 12 décembre, c'est dingue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une semaine complète à dormir tant j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! C'est étrange comme sensation, mais vraiment pas déplaisant, je suis en forme comme jamais maintenant. Avec les potes, on a décidé d'organiser un anniversaire surprise pour Uraraka, c'est à la fin du mois. Puis en passant, on pourra fêter la fin de ces examens diaboliques, j'ai si hâte. Comme je l'ai dis il y'a deux secondes, j'ai pas grand chose à raconter aujourd'hui, il est 2 heures du matin et je n'arrive tout simplement pas à dormir, c'est dur la vie de lycéen, en fait. J'espère que j'aurai plus de choses à dire la prochaine fois._

 _-Mais c'est quoi, être vivant ?_

Jour 7. _Ça y est, la fin du mois est arrivée ! On est jeudi et ce week-end, on fête la nouvelle année en plus de l'anniversaire de notre camarade de classe. Elle est gentille, cette Uraraka, c'est une fille mignonne toujours motivée et prête à se dévouer pour les autres, si on était dans un film d'action, je suis sûr qu'elle serait l'héroïne forte et intrépide de l'histoire, haha ! Je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, je crois ne pas avoir trop foiré aux tests, et tout va bien ces temps-ci, comme d'habitude quoi. J'ai encore eu cette impression de passer mes journées à ne rien faire, c'est lassant, j'espère que la soirée me remettra les idées en place et me sortira de toute histoire de cours ou d'école..._

 _-Si il ne se passe rien, ça ne va ni bien, ni mal._

Jour 8. _Salut. Une nouvelle année a commencé depuis maintenant 3 jours. On reprend les cours demain, c'était juste le temps de fêter ça avec tout le monde, comme chaque année. Tout se répète en boucle sans arrêt, tu trouves pas ? C'est rassurant. La soirée s'est bien déroulée, il y avait presque toute la classe dans une seule et même maison, et ça s'est passé chez Tsuyu, sa famille partait à ce moment même en vacances, il paraît. Mes idiots d'amis ont ramené de l'alcool, c'est n'importe quoi, on a 15 ans, pas viril du tout ! Je n'y ai pas touché, et il n'y en avait de toute manière pas assez pour que des dégâts soient causés. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, et je me suis amusé avec tout le monde._ **Il resta quelques secondes à fixer la feuille avant de poursuivre.** _Pourtant, j'ai ressentis un manque, toute la soirée, va savoir quoi. Je devais manquer de sommeil._

 _-De quelque chose de plus important._

Jour 9. _Les anniversaires s'enchaînent, je vous jure ! On est le 11 janvier, aujourd'hui, et c'est l'anniversaire de Todoroki. Je suis pas très proche de lui pour être honnête, mais il semblait si touché que nous nous rappelions de son anniversaire que je crois que s'il n'avait pas été si impassible de nature, j'aurai juré le voir avec des larmes aux yeux. Ce garçon est un peu étrange, enfin, pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Mais il a l'air de cacher tellement de choses ? Y'a quelque chose chez lui qui fait qu'il a pas l'air heureux. Après, c'est peut-être juste moi. Je devrais arrêter de parler des autres, ça se fait pas pour un mec digne et honnête !_

 _-Suis-je le seul, dans les environs ?_

Jour 10. _Je me demande si je suis le seul flippé de la classe par rapport au vendredi 13. C'est débile, mais j'ai toujours été effrayé par les légendes qui racontaient comme quoi il n'arriverait que du malheur ces vendredi là. C'est pour ça qu'il est 5h30 du matin, que j'ai pas dormis de la nuit, et que j'avoue qu'aller en cours risque d'être un effort monstre pour moi. Je sais que je risque aussi de somnoler toute la journée, monsieur Aizawa risque de bien m'engueuler... Enfin voilà, j'ai eu une pulsion et j'ai voulu écrire avant de devoir me préparer pour y aller. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée._

 _-J'ai peur que tout le monde découvre ça._

* * *

 **« Hé, Kirishima ! »** L'adolescent dont le nom venait d'être appelé d'une manière des plus intrigantes se retourna face à son ami, Kaminari, qui le fixait avec de gros yeux surpris. **« Mec c'est quoi ces traces sur tes bras ?! »**

La tête lui tourna. Il ne savait pas si ce vertige l'avait pris au dépourvu, d'un coup, parce qu'il n'avait pas dormis et que la séance de sport qui venait de se dérouler avait été épuisante, ou si le ton et la question de son ami lui faisait au fond angoisser. Le vestiaire des garçons avait vite été déserté par tous et il ne restait désormais que les deux proches amis qui se fixaient dans les yeux, l'un intrigué, l'autre terrifié. Et les tics d'Eijirou se déclenchèrent comme une machine qui répétait sans cesse les mêmes gestes, sa main gratta nerveusement sa nuque, ses dents arrachèrent un petit bout de peau de sa peau, son regard fit tout pour se poser sur un point vide étrangement plus intéressant que celui du plus vieux des deux. Sa respiration s'était coupée l'espace d'un instant et il devait désormais lui répondre pour ne pas paraître suspect à souhait.

 **« C'est flippant, on dirait de grosses blessures d'un monstre là ! »** s'écriait presque le blond, il exagérait bien sûr, peut-être, légèrement...

 **« Non mais, c'est rien, c'est le chat de ma sœur, tu sais il est très- »**

Il fut brusquement coupé dans son début d'explication par, toujours son même ami, semblant paniquer pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qui venait de l'agripper par les épaules avec sûrement trop de force.

 **« Mec tu saignes du nez ! »**

Un hoquet s'échappa inconsciemment de la bouche du garçon aux cheveux rouges qui plaqua dans la seconde qui suivit ses deux mains devant l'objet du - _presque_ \- hurlement de Denki. Ses pensées carburaient à cent à l'heure. _Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux fermés de peur face à la situation actuelle, son regard fut brusquement posé sur deux, voir trois, petites tâches de sang qui s'était écoulées par terre après avoir tâché d'un effleurement sa chemise d'uniforme blanche fraîchement enfilée.

Perdu dans ses questionnements et surtout cette vision, il ne se rendit à peine compte qu'il venait de poser un genou au sol de sorte à ne pas s'écrouler en un malaise. Ses oreilles voulaient visiblement brouiller les cris et inquiétudes de l'autre garçon présent qu'il n'entendait que d'un bourdonnement insupportable et strident. C'est alors qu'avec lenteur il retirait ses mains de devant son nez, ce fut l'image de trop. Ses doigts recouverts de sang, ses mains tremblantes, le liquide pourpre ayant glissé jusque sur les cicatrices sur ses bras pour se moquer de lui, lui montrer qu'à tout moment il pouvait ressurgir. Alors qu'une seconde qui lui parut durer une éternité se passa, il tomba en un bruit sourd, c'était trop, cette journée était celle de trop pour le menteur.


End file.
